Unpretty
by EmeraldMage
Summary: I think PG is high enough... Anyway, Rinoa breaks up with Squall and goes back with Seifer. However, Seifer starts saying things about Rinoa's appearance. She goes to Selphie for advice, and she is told many things... ~Squinoa~ Please R/R! Thanks to The V


Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII...

The Vogue Moogle made this great story up, and he wanted me to write it... Thanks Moogy!

A/N: I hope you like this, no flames, and please review...

****

Unpretty

"Rinoa?" Seifer asked.

"What...?" Rinoa asked. She had broken up with Squall because she thought she still had something for Seifer, however, Seifer was acting very strange...

"You know, you broke up with Squall because you knew that I was the one you loved, not that puberty boy..." Seifer said, sitting down next to her.

"....."

"Well, don't you think that we should do what all couples do when they love each other?" Seifer asked. Rinoa's eyes widened. "But...I think you should change some things about your appearance..."

"What do you mean?" She asked, swallowing.

"Well...You could wear smaller shirts... and maybe tighter pants... You wear that blue duster over your clothes all the time... I think you should lose that too..." Seifer said. Rinoa felt a lump in her throat. Did he not think she was good enough? Plus, this was her mother's duster, she didn't want to give it up...

"Seifer..." is all she could say.

"What? I'm just saying, most girls dress like what I just explained to you..." Seifer said with a smirk on his face. "Besides, it's makes you more attractive." 

She was right, he didn't like who she was... But didn't she love him? She would do it for him... Would Squall ask these things? Squall... He would keep coming into her head. She couldn't possibly love someone like him! She loved Seifer...right? 

"Rinoa, you okay?" Seifer asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." she said. "Umm... Can I be alone for a while?"

"....Why?" Seifer asked.

"I just want to be alone, okay?!" Rinoa said, irritated.

"Geez, sorry, fine! Oh, and you're kind of small..." Seifer said and walked off. She ignored him...thinking it was just a joke or something to get her back for snapping at him like that... She had been with him for three months and Squall would keep coming into her head. She has had many dreams with him in them too... 

__

"I don't think I love Squall, I think it's just my love for Seifer that is showing me his rival..." 

~*~*~

Rinoa lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling as she did every night. She still can remember the soft breathing of Squall...

__

"Just forget about him! It was your idea to dump him anyway!" Rinoa thought to herself. "But I wonder... How did Squall feel? Did he go back to the way he was...?" she whispered to herself. _"That's it... I have to see Selphie... I can't keep having these dreams...and Seifer telling me that I'm not good enough!" _Rinoa got out of bed and headed out of Balamb... 

~*~*~

Rinoa walked along the dark, cold road to Balamb Garden. It had come back to its original area, so it was easy to walk back and forth between the two. She really hated seeing the Garden though...it reminded her of all her friends and of Squall...

__

"RINOA! Stop thinking about him... You know you love Seifer! Not him! You broke up with him! How many times do you have to tell yourself that?!" she shook her thoughts out of her head again. She was at the entrance to Balamb Garden now...

She quietly crept into the Garden. No one was around, since it was midnight... But she knew Squall would be up, doing work, up in the 3rd floor office. She made her way to the girls' dorm rooms and saw Quistis walking out of her dorm, quietly. Quistis saw Rinoa.

"Rinoa..." she said. "...I thought you didn't like Garden anymore..." Quistis looked like she was going to cry at the sight of her. "...I must get going..." Quistis walked off quickly and out of the dorm area. She went to room 106 and knocked. After about thirty seconds, she heard the door unlock and open. Selphie stood in the doorway, half-asleep. However, Selphie's eyes shot open in a second as soon a she realized who was standing there.

"R-Rinoa?!" she asked, stunned. 

"Selphie...I know it's late, but I need to talk to you... You're the only person I can turn to..." Rinoa said.

"C-Come in..." Selphie said. Rinoa walked into the familiar room. After all, she shared it with Selphie for a little bit... "What is it that you want to talk about?" Selphie sounded very odd when she was serious, it wasn't normal for her to act like this...

"Selphie...I can't stop thinking about...Squall..." Rinoa said.

"......"

"And...Seifer...He is acting as if I'm not good enough for him..." Rinoa said. She inevitable started to cry slightly. "I don't know what to do...I mean, Seifer wants me to change who I am! And...I don't know why I can't stop thinking about Squall..."

"I have to tell you something, Rinoa..." Selphie said. 

"What is it?"

"It's about Squall..."

"...What's wrong?"

"Squall is worse than I've ever seen him... He is worse than his old self!" Selphie said. "You know how he felt when Sis was taken away from him, right?" Rinoa nodded. "Well, multiply that pain by 100 and that is how Squall is feeling..." Rinoa started to cry a little more. 

"I thought he didn't care that we broke up... He just shrugged and walked off..." Rinoa said. 

"...Zell told me later that he found Squall...crying..." Selphie said. "This is SQUALL we are talking about!" Rinoa didn't know what to do at this point. "Rinoa, people really hated you after you dumped Squall... He kind of lost his sanity and pride after that..."

"....I can't believe I hurt him like that...!" She said, crying frantically now. "I really thought that I loved Seifer!"

"So you admit it! You _don't _love Seifer!" Selphie said, a little more excited looking now.

"Y-Your right! Squall wouldn't tell me to change my appearance....He was happy with who I was! He didn't care if I was "too small" or not attractive enough!" Rinoa said.

"Seifer said that?!" Selphie asked. Rinoa nodded. "What a mean pig!" Rinoa laughed slightly. "I would have dumped him there and then!" 

"But I thought I loved him..." Rinoa said. "I mean, I went back to Balamb and he was soo nice to me, and he told me that he loved me and all..." 

"Rinoa, Seifer was going to use you to make Squall mad..." Selphie said. "Even Irvy said that..." Selphie got quiet after that.

"Isn't your relationship with Irvine good...?" Rinoa asked.

"No, he cheated on me, but I don't care anymore... I have Zell..." Selphie said.

"Oh, that's good..." Rinoa said. There was an awkward silence in the room for a few moments...

"You know what I think?! I think you should go see Squall!" Selphie said. "Right now!"

"But...he probably hates me!" Rinoa said. "N-No! I can't go!"

"Yes you can, believe me on this one!" Selphie said. "Don't give up hope on Squall...I don't think he has given it up on you..." 

"R-Really?" Rinoa asked, a little happier. 

"Really..." Rinoa smiled brightly, just like she used to when she was with her friends... Rinoa got up and went to the door, but before she opened it, she stopped.

"Selphie...I have a question..." 

"What is it?"

"Why did Quistis look like she was going to cry when she saw me...?" 

"Quistis...fell in love with Seifer shortly before you left...She was jealous that Seifer was still hooked on you. She also felt very bad for Squall..."

"I hope she doesn't hate me..." Rinoa said. "I didn't mean to hurt her at all..."

"Quistis doesn't hate you...She just thinks it was wrong for you to break up with Squall like that..." 

"I know, I was wrong, very wrong to do that..." Selphie cleared her throat.

"Now get up to that boy!" She said cheerfully. Rinoa nodded and walked out of the room, but not before thanking Selphie for the help. 

~*~*~

__

"You can do this.... You're going to see the one you truly love... No! You know you still love Seifer! He is perfect for you!" Rinoa, once again, shook the thoughts of Seifer out of her head. "Let's just get this over with..." She whispered to herself. She walked into the elevator and pushed the "3rd Floor" button in the elevator. Slowly, the elevator went up to the third floor, where Squall was. Rinoa stepped out and walked for the large, mahogany doors, which led to Headmaster Cid's old office, now occupied by Commander Leonhart. "I can do this..."

Slowly, she opened the doors and peeked inside. The office was dark, with only the light of a computer screen and the moon shining in on a slumped over figure. It was Squall, he was sleeping, once again, with his head down on the large desk. Rinoa swallowed hard, because many memories rushed by in her head like a film. 

She walked up to him and heard him saying something...

__

"Rinoa..." She felt a tear roll down her cheek. She touched his face, softly, and, for some reason, a song popped into her head. It was the one her mother wrote and sang. 

__

My last night here for you,

Same old songs, just once more.

My last night here with you,

Maybe yes, maybe no.

I kind of liked it your way,

How you shyly placed your eyes on me....

Rinoa sang softly. She must have inherited her mother's beautiful voice...

~*~*~

The next morning, Squall woke up and remembered a beautiful voice... He thought it was nothing, and lifted his head. He turned to his right and noticed a peacefully sleeping girl. It was Rinoa...

"R-Rinoa...?" Squall whispered to himself. He must have stirred Rinoa, because she slowly lifted her head and yawned. She smiled when she saw Squall looking at her. "Rinoa...Is that you?" 

"I'm really here Squall..." she said and placed her hand on his. "I'm sorry I hurt you... I was wrong about Seifer..." Squall got up and walked to the window. "I understand that you don't want to see me... But I have some problems..." 

"What? Did Seifer...hurt you?" Squall asked. He was cold, she could tell... But for some reason, his soft side was starting to surface again. 

"In a way..."

"........What did he do?"

"He said...He basically said that I wasn't good enough for him... He said I needed to change my appearance... I wasn't attractive enough..." Rinoa said. 

"...You are probably the most perfect woman in this entire world..." Squall said, quietly. "But...since you don't love me, you probably don't believe me..."

"NO! Squall!" Squall looked at Rinoa, shocked. "I _do _love you! That's why I came back! I can't stop thinking about you! You're in my dreams... in my thoughts..."

"Nobody loves me..." Squall said, turning again. "You just talked to Selphie or Quistis...maybe even Zell or Irvine. They probably told you to say that..." 

"NO! I said that from the bottom of my heart, Squall!" Rinoa said. "I did talk to Selphie, but it was only because I was thinking if I love you or Seifer!" Squall was silent. "Squall...I know you won't except me back...and...I-I can accept that, but just listen to me...Always know that I'll love you..."

"...Rinoa..." Rinoa couldn't take it anymore, she had to have him hold her, once again, like on the balcony after Ultimecia. Have him hold her against him, so she was warm... She jumped up and hugged him tightly. At first, he was shocked at this, but he soon had his arms tightly around her. 

"I'm so sorry I left you...!" Rinoa said crying into his shoulder. "I love you!" 

"I love you too..."

~End~

A/N: I really hope you liked this... I really hope The Vogue Moogle likes it too... Please review and NO FLAMES!!!!! Please! Thanks, for reading it...

****


End file.
